


Bad Luck

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren can’t figure out how Max keeps beating him in Rock Paper Scissors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this headcanon: http://maxtheninja.tumblr.com/post/124971655067/headcanon-warren-cant-figure-out-how-max-keeps .
> 
> I can't stop writing for this fandom.

Movie nights in her dorm became a common thing once everything settled down. Naturally, Chloe was present and with Warren’s awesome collection in movies Max extended the invite to him. 

Well, it wasn’t just the movie collection. Warren was a pretty cool guy in his own right and one of her best friends.

“Again? Fuck, Max either your somehow reading my mind or I have the shittest luck ever when it comes to this game.”

Chloe doubled over laughing. She tried to muffle the laughter by burying her face in Max’s pillow but the shaking of her shoulders made it pretty obvious it was a failed attempt on Chloe’s part.

A sheepish smile appeared on Warren’s face. “Guess you get to pick the movie again, Max. This makes the fourth time in a row?”

Max gave a small shrug. “Just got lucky again, Warren. Next week you’ll bet me.”

“Fat chance,” Warren snorted. “So what movie will it be?”

“Seriously, don’t pick out anything with cannibals. I may just lose my lunch,” Chloe warned.

“I promise nothing with cannibals, Chloe.”

Max knew she shouldn’t use her power in such petty ways (and especially to tease Warren) but after Warren had won the first few rounds, she couldn’t resist.

Next time, Max would let him win.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/). Planning quite a few pricefield fics in the coming weeks-- and if you have any prompts, feel free to send them to me!


End file.
